Ask us
by DaylightMoon11
Summary: ask us anything t for teen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I came up with this idea after looking at devaintart ask me things. So I thought it would be a fun little idea fro you guys reading incase you get to impatient for the next chapter. **

**All you guys have to do is ask a question in the comment/review thing and who the question is for.**

**If I see a question I think is ok then it might show up with a character answering it. **

**Any kind of question is ok as long as it is appropriate. Like favorite color, song, book, movie, ect. **

**Have fun asking**


	2. Since no one asked anything yet

**Since no one has asked anything, I thought I do some random questions with random names that I make up. Here is an example of what you people might see if some one asks a question. We will also accept dares if you want to dare someone.**

_Cooldude456_

_Rayna and Abby, why is it that you turned into hybrids when you changed dimension's?_

DM11 ( Rayna ) : I think it has something to do with what animal are personalities most likely resemble in our world or something.

Abby : I got no clue

* * *

_TooPrettyforyou _

_Hey Blue, why are you such a jerkface?_

Blue : I am not.

DM11 : You kinda are.

_( Blue shoots a glare at Rayna)_

* * *

2Smart4y0u2undst8nd

_Rayna, when is your birthday?_

DM11 : July 15. Which is a few days away from when this is posted.

* * *

_Girljustwant2havfun _

_Green, If you were stuck on an abandon island what would you take with you and would you be scared?_

Green : I would take my sword and of course I would be scared. Hero's are afraid of nothing.

_(Green magically appears on a abandoned island) _

Green : Ok, It's Ok. There's nothing scary on a island.

_(Green see's a everyday normal chicken)_

Green : * runs away screaming*

* * *

_T2oNo0di3h_

_Rayna, can I poke your boobs._

DM11 : * Eyes blazing red, hiding a knife behind her back, smiling evilly * Just you try and see what happens, because it will be the last thing you ever do.

Abby : Run! She's gone crazy!

Red : Uh oh.

Vio: That dude is so dead.

* * *

_Justm3andU_

_Rayna, Do you have any special feelings towards any of the links?_

DM11 : No. I don't really know. Green is basically the leader type of person. Blue is the stuck up rich kid. Red is the cute little brother every girl wants. Vio is the gentleman bookworm. Shadow is a quite goth kid that no one wants to talk to.

Green * Talking to Abby*

Blue : * Practicing with his sword*

Red : * Feeding squirrels acorns*

Vio : * sitting on a chair reading a book*

Shadow : * sitting back wards on a chair staring at nothing*

* * *

**And that's where it ends. So please ask us a question or dare us if you want to see more.**


	3. First question (only one)

_Roseflame fire _

_Hey daylightmoon11 can I ask Rayna if she is in love with any one as we'll as Abby_

DM11: I already said my feelings for the links in the second chapter. ( at least so far in the story ;3 )

Abby : Yep. I like Green and I'm not afraid to say it.

* * *

_**(Since there's only one question so I'm putting us playing some random game that most of you don't probably know)**_

**_Today is Trouble in Terrorist Town_**

* * *

_( All of the characters are in a different room)_

DM11 : So everyone know how to play now.

Abby : Yep :p

Blue : Whatever.

Green : Yes. Blue be nice.

Red : Yay! :3

Shadow: ...

DM11: -_- Ok. Lets just start.

_Game starts and everyone starts to run around to get weapons._

Blue : Why cant I pick this weapon?!

DM11: In the videos I watch there's always some weapons that you cant pick up.

Blue: Oh come on! How does that make sense for anything!

DM11: That's just how the game works.

_Game gives everyone their roles._

Abby: You are a Traitor. Your goal is to kill all Innocent terrorists and win with the other Traitors.

_Abby get surrounded and tries to run but gets shot._

Abby: Fuck!

DM11: And that's why you don't read aloud your role. Especially if your a traitor. * Laughs*

Abby: I didn't relies I was reading it out loud :(

Blue: Yeah! headshot! (_he was the one that shot Abby)_

_Blue gets shot_

Blue: What the hell!

DM11: *laughs* Never mess with a person's friends if they have a trigger finger.

Shadow : Nice.

Blue: What! It's part of the game for the innocents to kill the Traitors!

DM11: Still. It applies.

* * *

_Green got killed so it's only Red, Rayna, and Shadow are left_

Red: Can't we just settle this nicely? :(

DM11: No. Sorry Red.

_Red is being chase by Shadow but turns around and shoots in time._

Red: Yay! I got him!

DM11: Good job Red. But the game isn't over until the game says who wins.

Red: Wait does that mean...

_Red gets shot before he can finish and the screen shows that the Traitors Win_

Blue: I knew it! I knew she was a Traitor!

DM11: * starts singing Minx's triple t rap* I wanna be nice, I wanna be nice. But betraying you is too much fun. Too much fu-un. * Laughs*

Red: Why?! :.( (crying face)

DM11: Sorry Red. It's just part of the game.


	4. Evil people, a guest , and Zetra

**What's with the evil people today?**

_Evilanime56_

_Hey Rayna what does the fox say or what does waka laka mean :3 (by the way I have the rest in a rope above a pool of sharks)_

DM11 : Fox's make the sound of a bark, much like dogs. Most people are confused when out near where fox's live.

Abby: WTF?

* * *

_Traitor179_

_Hey Rayna does Abby ever get any attention in your side story's with them all or us she just the silent one who only gets two lines_

DM11 : I already told Abby that I didn't relies she had only four lines.

* * *

_Witchgirlz_

_Hey Rayna why did you kill red and make him cry and also I read the story why did Abby say less than she really does I'm shore Abby is a bit ticked also can you guys play prop hunt_

DM11 : It's part of the game to where the traitors have to kill the innocents. I gave him a toy tiger to make up for it.

Red: * Huggling his tiger*

DM11: Prop hunt , it will be something we do when we just get only one question.

* * *

_Guest _

_Hey Rayna and Abby can you guys play gta5 with the others like people on YouTube._

DM11: Hello Abby.

Abby: How did you know.

DM11: Cause I know you would ask that.

* * *

_Ben Drowned_

_Hey Rayna and Abby can you guys play a bit of Gmod with the others like vanoss, h20 delirious, IAMWILDCAT, etc._

DM11: If you mean sandbox we could, but I doubt the they would even say yes.

* * *

_Zetra Shink _

_Oh my gosh! I LUV THAT GAME! Okay, you want a question I'll give you one. Why the heck does Abby have to be a popular name, and why does Abby have to steal it from me. Okay, I'm 14, who the heck is older?! Me, or DM11's friend Abby?!_

Abby: I'm not a thief. My parent just thought it would be a good name. I'm 13.


	5. IM A DRAGON RAWR!

_Toonsora14_

_Hey Rayna do you have a dragon form and can she eat blue._

DM11: Yes I have a dragon form. No, I'm not gonna eat him.

Blue: Why the hell would anyone ask that! *turns away*

DM11: * spawns a chainsaw, puts on ski mask*

Blue: * turns back* AHHHH! FUCK THIS SHIT! * Runs away*

DM11: It's more fun to mess with him like that.

* * *

**Today we will be playing gmod sanbox**

* * *

Red: How do you spawn things in this game again?

DM11: I think you use one of the side tabs and then use the physic's gun to move and/or freeze it.

Red: Can you show me? :(

Abby: THE CUTENESS!

DM11: Ok Red. Blue, don't do something you might regret.

Blue: Why do you always think I'm gonna do something?!

DM11: Cause, you always do.

Abby : * laughs*

_DM11 walks away from her computer to go help Red_

Blue: * spawns 20 barrels that will explode if someone touches them around the unmoving umbreon*

Vio: Blue, remember what Rayna said.

Blue: Aw come on, what's the worst she can do.

Green: Remember what happened when you tried to draw on her face with a marker by sneaking in her room while she was asleep. The lesson you learned for going into her room at 11:30 at night.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_11:30 at night._

_Blue carefully open the door to Rayna's room. With marker in his hand, he was planning to draw on her face to get her back for every time she pranked him. Slowly and ever so slightly Blue made his way to Rayna's bed. Pulling back the cover's he found that... she wasn't there. Only two pillows and her enderman plushy. _

_Blue said" What the..."_

_Blue practically jumped when he heard the bathroom door creak open. Slowly Blue put the marker into the pocket of his night shirt and pulled out his tiny flashlight. Slowly he made his way to the slightly opened bathroom door. He grabbed the door...only to have his wrist grabbed by a hand that shot out from behind the door. Blue pulled away his hand and raced to the door that lead to the hallway. He flipped the light switch and saw that the person coming out of the bathroom was... Rayna herself. _

_Blue shouted " What the fuck! "_

_Rayna said " And that is why you never come into my trying to prank me at, like, 12 midnight."_

_Blue asked " How the Hell did you know!?_

_Rayna just smiled and said " Just get out of my room before the other's wake up."_

* * *

Blue: It still haunts me how she knew.

DM11: Hey guys, I'm back from showing red how to spawn thing's in. * see's the explosive barrels* Blue, what did I say.

Blue: Don't care. * Shoots one explosive barrel*

_All the other explosive barrels go off and in the right corner of everyone's screen is say that blueiscool killed Dragon11_

DM11: Red, why don't you show Blue what I taught you.

Red:* spawns in 4 lion's and they all attack blue's character*

Blue: Holy Shit! She turned Red evil!

DM11: Nope. I showed him how to get revenge.

Abby ( celebi ) : You are such a bad influence Rayna.

_Everyone breaks out laughing while Blue is screaming curse words._


	6. Pichu

_Dragonfan34_

_(Magic dragon appears) Abby's know a kitsune ( kinda like tails but more human), green is a fire dragon, Rayna is the same, blue is a pichu along with red, vio is a ice dragon like Rayna , and shadow is now a bat. How do you all react?_

Abby: Now I'm a fox hybrid.

Green: What the...

Red: Were so tiny.

Blue: Change me back!

Vio: Wow.

Shadow: ...

Rayna: Frost. I'm ice, snow, and frost. Frost as in the tiny ice particles that cover leaves in winter.

* * *

_Linkachu37 _

_Rayna and vio I dare you two to prank green and Abby._

Rayna: I'm not gonna prank my friend. * scratches behind Abby's ear*

Abby: * purrs*

_Green runs screaming covered in crabs_

Rayna: Apparently Vio pranked Green.

* * *

_Pikalink64_

_Hey Rayna can you act like h2o delierious and Abby act like vanoss_

Rayna: * is playing Gta online with the others* Shit pull up! * come's out chipotle*

Abby* laughs*

Green: Did you just scream Chipotle?

_Everyone begins laughing_

* * *

_Zetra Shink  _

_YOUR A DRAGON RAWR! Lol, I love Gmod! I wanna see Red play Left 4 Dead... Okay, well I'll give you a question, cause thats what this is about, yes? Others who review don't really get that, though... How do Red and Blue feel about plenty of different authors shipping them together? Drives me nuts._

Red: What does that mean?

Rayna: * covers Red's ears because Blue is about to drop the curse bomb*

Blue: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE! I AM NOT GAY! AND I MOST CERTAINLY DO THAT LIKE RED THAT WAY!

* * *

_Nightlight link_

_Hey Rayna how long have you and Abby been friends?_

Rayna: Well, we have been friends since kindergarten so...

Abby: *glomps Rayna's head* 8 or 7 year's.

* * *

_Dragonlink46 _

_Hey Rayna does Abby have any weaknesses a cat has like the ears and under chin rubbing or has the thought of eating blue whole came across your mind (please answer both) also is green really silly?_

Rayna: She has both. In our and their world.

Abby: Shut up Bitch.

Rayna: * spawns ball of yellow yarn and rolls it away*

Abby: STRING! * chases after it in cat form which is an orange tabby cat this time*


	7. Dragons

_Zetra Shink_

_I didn't say you did, I'm just wondering your reaction. Your awesome, Blue. Totally never gay. Okay, One day, you find that the four Links switched different colors. What is your reaction and what do you think happened?_

Rayna: Did Blue piss off another wizard?

* * *

_Linkuotaku35_

_Hey Rayna I am a dragon and I challenge you to a fight if not I'll eat Abby and vio and green._

Rayna: Well, what type of dragon are you? There are many type's of dragons, most which can really hurt other dragons od the opposite type. Take the small fairy type dragon and put it up against the bid fire type dragon. The fairy type can use many healing spells but it does do much attack damage to any type of dragon. The fire type can constantly heal itself when around fire, but if someone were to put out the fire, the fire type will not be able to heal, thus allowing it to have to take all the damage the enemy dragon throws at it. All dragons have to run or fly away after they take to much damage. Dragons usually go back to their home to heal. It take every dragon a while to heal, depending on what type and where their home is. If a wind dragon was trying to heal in the forest , it would take two weeks for it to fully heal.

Abby: My brain hurts.

* * *

_Nagagirl34_

_Hey Abby what if I where to try to eat green and fight Rayna.(btw do you have a death note)_

Abby: Yes I have a death note, but I rather not die. I am capable of killing if I need to.


	8. Minecraft

_nagaboss45 _

_Hey Abby have you ever tried to pranks shadow and are you one of those yaoi fangirls_

Abby: Yes I trying to pranking Shadow, NO I'M NOT A YAOI FANGIRL.

* * *

_Kingdomzelda427_

_Hey Abby are you afraid of snakes by any chance because everyone is now a naga and you are still you. Also Rayna does blue ever try to prank you with out a marker like a two year old._

Rayna: Hey Abby, Come and see what I bought at the pet store.

Abby: Ok, I'm here. *notice's box* What's with the Box?

Rayna: It our new pet!

_Rayna remove the lid of the box and Abby saw a white snake with a light blue star shape on it's head_

Abby: *scared to death*

Rayna: Isn't it cute!

_Abby fell backwards on the floor, fainted_

Rayna: Well I thought it was cute. Why you gotta be so rude. **( see what I did there :3)**

* * *

_Unknown Person_

_what would your reaction be if link and ganondorf had to team up_

Abby: I saw it happen before.

Rayna: In smash bro's.

* * *

**And Today we will play... MINECRAFT! YAY!**

* * *

Rayna: Ok, So does everyone know how to play.

Abby: I played this on my phone.

Green: Yes

Blue : Can we just start

Red: Shut the fuck up blue.

Vio: Did Red just curse?

Shadow: ...

Rayna: Well isn't this just a great start... So anyways, There's a few mods we put in so it would be more fun. Those mod consist of the Flowercraft mod, Shadow dimension mod, Obsidian Realm, Magical Fruits, And the Ocarina mod.

Vio: So you put five mods in

Rayna: Yes...

Abby: Why you pick those mods?

Rayna: I thought we would all like something about at least one of them. I saw mod showcase's about all of them. I never played minecraft before, OK!

Vio: You never played this game but yet you decided it would be a good game for us all to play.

Rayna: STFU!

Shadow: Well someone is grumpy today.

Rayna: I will come down there and rip your arms off if I have to!

_Everyone was awkwardly silent after that_

* * *

Rayna: OK, So lets just get started now.

Red: I wanna know about the Flowercraft.

Abby: THE CUTENESS!

Rayna: Ok, So the Flowercraft mob make a biome where there's nothing but huge flowers **( I hope I have that right ) **And also little flowers at ground level. As you can see over in that direction...

_To the east there Some huge flower 100 blocks away_

Rayna: That's the huge flowers of The Flower Biome. You can collect the huge or the small flowers to decorate your house, or you can use some of the small flowers to make dye's.

Red: Yay :3

Abby: Why don't you go collect some flowers for dye's Red?

Rayna: If your lucky you may see an ocelot.

Red: If I did, could I be able to tame it? **( I can hear the screech of Red's Fangirls )**

Abby : You can use some fish to tame it, You have to stay really still and right click **( I think )** it with the fish to tame it. I might take a few fish though.

Rayna: The good thing is that cat are really useful-

Blue: How are cats useful?!

Rayna : ...By keeping away creeper's.

Red: Yay!* didn't hear the last part* I'm off to find a cat.

Abby: So cute!

* * *

**To be continued...? **


	9. Ghostly day part 1

**_Rayfan439_ **

_Hey Abby and Rayna have you guy's meet a guy called Rayman and have any of the four get curious about Rayna in her dragon form to go near her muzzle. ( please answer both questions.)_

Abby: We live in the in-between. A dimension that is in between all others. We hosted a couple of parties to where we know about almost everyone.

Rayna: Blue just tries to poke me with a stick when I try to sleep in my dragon form. I just flick him away with my tail.

Red : Hug attack!

_Red glomps Rayna with a kitty face_

* * *

_**Girlpower123** _

_Hey Abby and Rayna, I have this to so tell us do you two get periods and have the four seen you gals pms for no reason at all_

Abby: We are like any other person

_Yelling in the background, " I hate it that you always think your better than everyone"_

* * *

**_Today we are having a Halloween party. Sorry for it being so early But I really wanted to do a Halloween thing. I read a Four swords Halloween thing on Quotev._**

_Red and Green were hanging up the black and orange paper chains above the door way to the kitchen. Blue was carrying a box of decorations. _

Blue : Why are we decorating? It's not like people care if the house is decorated or not.

Abby: All of us have to do something. Vio and Shadow are getting the cake and candy from the town. Rayna is setting up the food table. Green and Red are decorating the inside of the house. **You** get to decorating the outside. Rayna and Red can help you when their done.

Blue: So what are you doing?

Abby: I get to manage the guest list.

_Blue was about to say something when there was a knock at the door_

Abby: That is either the first guest or Vio and Shadow are back.

_Abby open to find a girl with brown hair wearing a purple tunic with a plastic light saber attached to her belt. One of her eye was a very light blue , almost sliver, and the other one was dark blue._

?: Hi.

_Blue stood there with his mouth open and Abby was about to say something_

Rayna: Zetra! You made it!

Zetra: Yep. Happy to see me. :3

Blue: Who the hell is that and why does she look like she stole Vio's clothes?

Abby: That's Zetra. Someone Rayna met online. And it's a Halloween party Blue, We have to dress up.

Blue: Well I'm not.

Rayna: Yes you do. I can make you a costume if you want.

Abby: Rayna, Did you finish setting the table yet?

Rayna : Yes, I did. Take it look If you want.

_Abby goes into the other room_

Zetra: Am I going to be the only one in costume?

Rayna: No, We just wanted to put the decorations up before we got into our costumes. Your really early.

Zetra: I was eager I guess. :P

_Blue walks out the front door carrying the box of decoration._

Green: Rayna, Can you hand me that paper bat, please? **( the animal for those who are confused )**

_Rayna picks up the paper bat from the table in front of the tv and hands it to Green_

Green: And... Done!

Red: Yay! :3

Rayna: I'm going to go put my costume on. See ya in a bit.

_Rayna goes up the stairs. After she's gone the door opens, hitting Green making him fall onto the couch which was luckily behind him._

Shadow: We're back! * notices Zetra* Who's that?

Green: Rayna's friend.

Vio: I'm not gonna ask why it looks you have my clothes, But I will ask where's Rayna?

Zetra: She went up stairs to put on her costume.

Shadow: Is concerned for their _Girlfriend~?_

Vio: *blushing* She is not my girlfriend!

Rayna: What are you two talking about?

_Everyone in the room turned to look at Rayna. Rayna was wearing a grey t-shirt with a red heart with a black outline that curls at the top where the heart ends and the bottom were the heart ends, black looking jeans that end at the knees, and black flats. She had black streaks in her hair, her eye had turned yellow, And around her neck was a little gold glowing heart on a silver chain._

Red: Wow.

Vio: What are you wearing? * Blushing harder* **( never seen her showing that much skin) **

Rayna: I'm what I think would be the female human version of a heartless.

Green: That looks like it took a long time to make.

Rayna: Nope.

_Abby walks into the room wearing a Pikachu dress, yellow flats, And even has the cute little Pikachu ears._ **( now it's Green's turn to blush *evil face* hahaha)**

Zetra: You both look so cute!

Abby: Thanks Zetra! :3

Vio : Im going to my room!

Green: Me too!

_The two boys scurry up the stair and everyone else hear them slam their doors_

Rayna: What's wrong with them?

Zetra: I have no idea.

_Blue walks through the door with the empty box, see's the two girls, and falls on his face_

Rayna: Why did you fall?

Blue: *muffled* I. DON'T. KNOW!

Shadow: *laughs* I'm just going to put the cake and candy on the table Rayna set up before I die of laughter.

_Shadow walk away, leaving the girls confused_

* * *

_Rayna and Abby were sitting on the couch and Zetra was sitting on one of the matching seats_

Abby: I. am. Bored!

Rayna: Your not the only one. What's taking the boys so long? The have been in their rooms for an hour.

Abby: Blue probably just going to sit in his room until the party ends or something. Red might be have trouble with his costume. Green probably doesn't have a costume. Vio might be trying to replicate your costume, only in a more boyish way, to match with you. Shadow...Idk.

Rayna: ...

Zetra: There's an old mansion we could check out. Maybe if no one shows up for the party we could go check it out.

Abby: AS long as it's not to scary. Red will probably start crying if it to scary.

Rayna: You are such a mom.

Abby: I'm an aunt. You know that. I help take care of Ariel **( Abby's niece** ) sometimes when no one is around to hear her crying.

Rayna: Ariel is so cute. She sounds so adorable when I hear her through the phone.

Zetra: Sounds like someone is acting like a normal girly girl.

Rayna: What that supposed to mean.

Abby: And she's back.

_Red came running down the stairs wearing a red cape_

Red: Rawr! I'm a scary vampire!

_Vio and Blue came down the stairs next. Vio was wearing old timey librarian outfit and Blue was wearing a blue mage outfi__t._

Vio: I told you not to let him eat that cookie.

Blue: How was I supposed to know it had that much sugar in it.

Vio: You could of read the package label.

_Blue had his angry face while Green came down the stairs wearing the Link engineer outfit._

Green: Did Red eat one of the cookies?

_Red was running around laughing._

Vio: Blame Blue.

Rayna: I got this. Red, You left your tiger plushy in the dining room again!

_Red ran into the dining room and everyone heard a thud. They all went to look and found Red sleeping on the table._

Abby: How did you know that would work?

Rayna: I know he loves that toy and he would get knocked out from sugar crash if he ran to fast.

Green: I'll take him to his room.

_Green picked up Red and carried him up the stairs_

Abby: Where's Shadow?

Vio: In his room.

Rayna: He probably doesn't want to interact with people or wants any cake. Or he's embarrassed by his costume.

* * *

_**After the**_** party** **( I'm to lazy to write what happens in the party )**

Abby: Thanks for coming.

Rayman: Cool party guys!

_Abby closed the door after last guest left_

Blue: Ok, I thought that was a cool party.

Rayna: Maybe it would of be better if Red stopped eating all that candy and having to go to the bathroom to throw it all back up.

_Red was lying on the floor covering his head with his cape in shame_

Red: I think I have a problem. :.(

Rayna: AW Red. * hugs Red* Your still a kid. Kids love candy. You couldn't help it.

_Shadow enters the room._

Abby: Looks like someone finally decides to show up.

Blue: Why aren't you wearing a costume?!

Shadow: Human interaction isn't my thing. And I don't want to look stupid

Rayna: Nothing is your thing.

Blue: Haha. Burn!

Shadow: So, Did Vio and Rayna kiss?~

Rayna: Your lucky that I don't spawn a anvil above your head.

Shadow: Where is Vio anyway?

Abby: Someone accidently bump him into Zetra and their lips accidently touched. He went to the upstairs bathroom to was his mouth out. Zetra is using the one on this level.

Rayna: Wait what? I didn't hear that.

Abby: Nothing. Nothing.

Blue: He's been up there since halfway through the party. Green went up there to check up him.

_Green and Vio were walking down the stairs_

Red: You ok Vio?

Vio: Yeah.

Rayna: What, You eat to many * sniffs air* Cherries? Did you eat the cherry heart candy? Those thing taste really bad.

Green: Yeah... That's what happened.

_Zetra walked into the room._

Zetra: Ok, that happened. Welp, I'm still in a partying mood. Want to check out the mansion?

Abby: If everyone else is ok with it.

Rayna: I'm down. We might see some cool old paintings or old books or cool dusty stuff.

Green: I'm down for an adventure.

Blue: I'm in. It will be my chance to prove I'M the real link.

Vio: I doubt that. But it will still be cool to explore an old mansion.

Red: As long as it isn't scary.

Shadow: I don't care.

Zetra: Yay! Be sure to bring a jacket. It's sure to be cold.

* * *

_**The mansion**_

Blue: Woah. That is pretty huge.

_The mansion had four floors and made out black paint wood. All windows were dark, the only light that was one was the tiny lantern porch light._

Abby: This place is pretty far from the village. What if we get stuck inside?

Zetra: We wouldn't. The door is stuck to always be open there's no one we could but trapped inside that place.

_A piece of the roof that over hung the rest of the house fell to the ground_

Rayna: Are you sure this place is stable? I wouldn't want to be in there if it's gonna collapse.

Zetra: Oh, come on. Just because one piece of the roof fell doesn't mean it will collapse.

Vio: Some people say that if a roof collapse's, it's mostly because of a really bad storm or there's to much weight on it.

Blue: Always have to ruin everything with logic, don't you.

Rayna: Let's just Explore this place before I turn 15.

_They all go into the mansion, Once Red walked through the doors, they close and lock. Blue tried to open them but he couldn't._

Blue: What is this crap!

_All of the windows lock and any that were open were closed and locked to._

Rayna: Uh... Zetra... Why was this place abandoned?

Zetra: People say the owner left because he said he kept on seeing a ghost.

Blue: Well this is great.

Shadow: Maybe you should try and break a window if your so mad.

_Blue pick up a vase from a table and threw it at one of the many windows. The vase stopped before it reached the window and was sent flying into a wall, breaking it_

Shadow: Well that solve a lot of things.

Blue: Shut up!

Rayna: Huh? What this?

_Rayna was looking through the broken piece's of the vase and pull out a necklace that had a purple gem attached to a sliver chain_

Green: Who puts a necklace in a vase?

Rayna: Someone who wouldn't want it to be found.

Red: What do you think it does?

Rayna: I don't know, But it has Vio's name on the back.

Vio: Wait what?

Rayna: See you name is on the back sliver part. It looks like it was scratched on.

Abby: Well that's creepy.

Rayna: It think it would be best if we find anymore of these thing that the person who's name is scratched on to keep it.

Vio: Where would I put it anyway?

Rayna: Put it in your coat pocket or wear it.

Vio: I'll put it in my pocket.

Rayna: Whatever, Just make sure you keep it. It could be important.

Blue: Does this light switch even work? It hard to see.

Zetra: It's a old house that was abandoned , You don't really think-

_Every light in the house was turned on_

Zetra: I stand corrected.

Rayna: I think it would be faster if we into four groups of two.

Abby: No! In the movies it not a good idea to split up. It just make it easier for the psycho to get us.

Rayna: Then you can go with Red. He'll protect you if your scared.

_Abby gave Rayna a Fuck- you look_

Red: Yay! I get to go with Abby!

Blue: What makes you think you can boss us around?! Shouldn't we get to pick our own teams?!

Rayna: Fine. Who do you want to go with then.

Blue: Um...

Rayna: That's what I thought.

Blue: LET ME THINK WILL YOU!

Rayna: You go with Shadow.

Blue: THERE'S NO WAY-

Shadow: Oh, just come on already.

_Shadow grabs Blue by the back of his tunic and pulls him towards one of the many hallways._

Rayna: Just try not to blow up the mansion, Ok.

Green: Why did you pair Abby up with Red?

Rayna: Well, you know how Abby is a aunt right. I thought she would be able to calm down Red if he gets to scared. She could turn into her cat form to cheer him up.

**( Abby and Red went down a hallway to so just so you know their not around to hear them talking)**

Green: Ok. But what if someone finds another person necklace thing that's not in the group with them?

Rayna: Everyone know to come back to this entrance. If the fin someone else's, they have to ring it back and wait.

Green: K, got it.

Rayna: It's ok if you go with Zetra, Right Green?

Green: Yeah it's fine.

Zetra: Adventure! :3

_Green and Zetra go down a different hallway._

Vio: I guess that leaves us.

Rayna: I guess so. You already found your necklace thing. Let's try and explore the house and maybe we can find one of the others.

* * *

**Children's toy room**

Red: This place scare's me. :(

Abby: I never thought I be scared of toys before.

_The room had one big window, near it was a dusty step stool, as if once a little girl would look out to the world around her. There was teddy bears, dolls, a rocking chair, and a little rocking horse. The teddy bear's all had faded clothing and one of them didn't have it's head. The dolls were all neatly put into a row on their shelves, some missing one of there legs, some missing one of their arms. The rocking horse had paint peeling off and half of it's nose was gone. By the rocking chair was a little side table, which was also covered in dust._

Abby: Hey Red, look.

_On the table was a necklace with a red gem attached to a sliver chain. Next to it was a picture in a picture frame cover by dust and a tiny pink music box._

Red: I wonder what the picture is?

_Abby picked up the necklace and the picture. She handed the necklace to Red and started to wipe the dust of the picture._

Abby: Aw. Now that's cute.

_The picture was Two girls, One with white hair, looking 16, wearing a white shirt and jeans, holding the tiny music box but it was opened. The music box had a ballerina wearing a light blue tutu with a golden tiara one her head. The other girl, looking 5 or 6, had blond hair wearing a light blue dress, and she holding a teddy bear, while smiling widely looking at the ballerina. _

Red: AWW. They look like sister's.

Abby: Wait, that bear the littler one's holding. Doesn't it look like the bear that had it's head ripped off?

Red: Almost.

_Abby picked up the headless bear._

Abby: It look like there's something in it front pocket.

_Abby reached into the pocket a pull out a string necklace. It had a piece of paper the had the words " My heart belongs to Rose " scrawled on it._

Abby: This looks like a little girl made it.

_Crash!_

Abby: What the!

_The window had cracked but was still holding together. A note was one the floor that wasn't there before. Abby picked up the note and read it._

Abby: It says " Get out of my house. Now." It looks like it was just written.

Red: How do you know?

Abby: Because the ink come off on my hand when I touch it.

_Red and Abby quickly ran out of the room, Abby dropping the bear, string necklace, and the note._

* * *

**Library/study**

Green: I check a lot of books and still nothing.

Zetra: Let's check the desk and then we'll leave to search the next room ,Ok.

_They both walked over to the desk. Green started looking through the drawer while Zetra looked on top of the desk. Zetra pick up a picture with a picture frame that spiraled at the corners. _

Zetra: * high pitched voice* AWWWWW! That's so cute!

_The picture was of Two girls. One had white hair looking 16, wearing a light blue shirt and black pants, holding the other girl, which had blond hair looking 5 or 6 , wearing a pink shirt and jeans. The little girl looked like she was sleeping, with her head resting right above where the older girl's heart would be. The older girl had her other hand on the little girl head, as if she was messing with the littler one hair._

Green: Yes! Found it!

_Green held up a necklace that had a **Blue** gem on a silver chain._

Zetra: You found one. Not it.

Green: What?! * looks at the gem* DAMN IT!

Zetra: Don't be sad! It just means the someone else found yours. Here, Look at this picture I found.

Green: What's that the younger one's holding?

_The little girl had a necklace that had a crystal on a golden chain. Green open the top drawer. Inside the drawer was a necklace that was exactly like the one in the picture. Underneath was a piece of paper with the words " I light the way for the owner's family" written neatly on it. Green picked up the crystal necklace and put it into his coat pocket. _

_BAAM!_

_Books started flying from the shelves._

Green: Take cover!

_Green and Zetra hid under the desk until the book stopped flying everywhere. A piece of paper calmly drifted in front of the desk._

Zetra: It says " You don't belong here"

_"Ring around the rosy"_

Green: That sound like a little girl.

_"Pocket full of posies"_

Zetra: We have to run to the door.

_"Ashes"_

Green: On three. 1

_" Ashes__"_

Green: 2

_" I found you..."_

Green: 3!

_They both quickly ran to the door while a child giggling echoed through the room._

* * *

**Dining room**

Blue: Why do we have to search this room?! All that's in hear is dusty gold bowl and salad forks!

Shadow: Rich people and silverware.

_Shadow was looking at the top of the table while Blue searched the chairs. One had a doll sitting on it. _

Blue: Wow. A doll. Great's clue ever.

_Lightning flash from outside, the doll's mouth changed to a open pointed shark-like teeth smile, making Blue drop it._

Shadow: Oh calm down. It just a doll. Just so you know, I found a necklace while you where goofing around.

_Shadow was holding necklace_ _that had a **Green** gem on a silver chain_

Blue: Wrong color though.

_" You broke my doll"_

Blue: What the fuck!

_" You broke it. NOW GET OUT!"_

_Forks and bowl were now flying everywhere, breaking on impact while the two boy ran out of the room._

* * *

**Cliffhanger. You'll Get the next part next time I update**


	10. Documentary

**Hi everyone. Today was suppose to be part 2 of the haunted house thing. But since I haven't update this since... yeah... Tiny short story this time.**

* * *

**_Mlpfan24_ **

_Mind if I ask if all of you people have heard of the rainbow factory. :)_

Rayna: Nope.

Abby: *starts singing the rainbow factory song* In the rainbow factory. Where fears and horrors come true.

___The four plus shadow are slowly backing away._

* * *

**___This is SPARTA42 _**

_Why are u putting them in danger!? And also do you guys know what the rainbow factory is :3_

It's a Halloween story. What am I suppose to do?! But you will learn the truth about it soon enough. * evil face*

* * *

_**Memelink451** _

_I'm just curious have any of the links almost or have been eaten before and also has red ever had a sugar high where he had sugar crash for a week? (Please answer both)_

_First question_

Rayna: No

_Second question _

Abby: Well he never had sugar crash for a week but he did get sick for a week for eating to much candy.

_A American short-hair walks into the room and jumps on Abby's lap_

Abby: Hi Diamond. **( My cat)**

_Diamond purrs_

* * *

**_Randomotaku15 _**

_I was just wondering what was everyone's favorite food?_

Rayna: Double quarter pounder from Mc D's.

Abby: Crab-ran-goon.

Red: Cookies!

Green: Hot dog.

Blue: ...

Vio: ...

_**( the reason blue and vio aren't saying their favorite food is because I don't know what their favorite food would be. )**_

* * *

**Today the four boys are doing a documentary about dragons...**

**guess who's the "lucky" person...**

**so try and imagine your watching a video.**

* * *

Red: *holding the tape recorder* Is it working?

Green: The red light's on so I think so.

Blue_: Good because it would suck if we filmed a lot of stuff and that thing wasn't even on._

_the screen goes to filming four pairs of_ _brown boots _

Vio: Lets just get this over with. Ya'll know how much she doesn't like to be waken up.

Blue: That's why Red going to do it.

_screen goes to Blue's face_

Red: Why me?!

_Red gets push into the room and the door closes_

Red: *whimpering*

_Red slowly walks to Rayna sleeping in her bed, with the American short-hair sleeping next to her_

Red: * slowly tries to poke the back Rayna's shoulder*

_Rayna turns in her sleep to where she's facing Red, waking Diamond for a short while before the cat goes back to napping_

Red: * sigh of relief* Aww. She look's so cute holding her plush Enderman...thing.

_Red walks over to the window and opens the purple curtains letting sunlight in._

Rayna: * groan*

_Rayna pulls the rainbow zebra striped comforter over her head_

Red: -_-

_Red walks back over to the bed and shakes the lump in the bed he hopes is Rayna's shoulder_

Rayna: * pulls comforter off head and has a not amused face* Yes.

Red: Sorry to wake you. We were just wondering if you could help us with a school assignment?

_Rayna sits up in the bed, reviling that she wearing a blue flower pattern night gown_

Rayna: What's the assignment?

Red: We have to do a documentary, written paper, or a slideshow about dragons. Can you help us please?

Rayna: Just let me get dressed and get some breakfast. You don't always have to do the bambi eye's.

Red: Yay! :3

_Red walks out of the room and closes the door_

Green: What she say?

Red: She'll do it after she eats.

Vio: It's 10:25 a.m.

_Rayna come out of her room, wearing her normal clothes **( see description in The power of Seven near the end of chapter 1)** and walks towards the kitchen_

Blue: Red, stop filming the back of her head.

_**to be continued :3 **_

_**im so evil to you guys m**_


	11. Abby's fail

_**Welp Here we go again**_

* * *

**Creepypasta666 **

_To the four have you meet ben, jeff, and Toby_.

Vio: No

Blue: Hate them

Red: They scare me

Green: I don't want to talk about it

* * *

**Rinku543**

_I'm just wondering this, but does of the girls have fictional crushes?_

Abby: nope

Rayna: Liar. You had tons of crushes. First it was toon link, then it was Sora, then it was Roxas , Then-

___Abby slapped a hand over Rayna's mouth._

* * *

_**Today we will be playing prop hunt.**_

* * *

Abby: You'll never find me.

Rayna: We'll see about that, friend. Your hiding place is obvious.

_Abby was a tin can at spawn We're playing the call of duty or whatever it is prop hunt game._

_Abby was the prop, Green, Red, Vio were the hunters, Rayna and Blue was spectating._

Abby: Operation Bigfoot!

_Abby changed in a satellite dish and then quickly changed back to a tin can_

Red: Why is this so hard!? :(

Rayna: It isn't hard, Abby is just a troll.

Abby: Trolllololllloolloolloollllooolloll

Green: What's this tin can doing near the door?

_Rayna tried holding in her giggles, but some came out. Abby tried running, Green shot a the "tin can" and **Hunters win **went on the screen_

Green: That was you! * laughs*

Abby: I hate you all some much!


End file.
